As computer technology has advanced so too has the technology of peripheral devices used in conjunction with computers, resulting in such devices becoming increasingly popular. One such type of peripheral device is the printer, which is typically used to generate a hard copy of data stored electronically (e.g., on paper or other medium). Many current printers are designed to be connected directly to a network, such as a local area network (LAN). By using such “networked” printers, users of multiple different computers are able to share the same printer.
One problem experienced with printers, however, is that typically printers print the print jobs they receive in the order they receive the print jobs. This reduces the user-friendliness of the printer as it restricts the ability of the user to make any changes to the printing of his or her print job after the print job has been sent to the printer.
Thus, it would be beneficial to provide a way to alleviate this problem and improve the user friendliness of printers.